Depression
by the merrinator
Summary: Harry is trying to get over the war...F&E very SADD. Set postwar Voldie was defeated in this story and canon HPGW
1. Depression

A/N: Aww. It's 'Depression' time. I've been dreading this day…It's going to be set after the war. And…yeah.

DISCLAIMER: If only…TT.TT

Harry looked into the sunny sky and sighed. 'Why can't I feel like this beautiful day?' he thought to himself, looking away.

It was after the war; Harry was no longer a teenager. He was twenty nine, and he had a family to take care of. But his depression had taken over, and Ginny couldn't stand it.

"Harry," she had scolded him the other night, "You can't be so sad! We have a child in the house, and he can't be all…emotional. You need to be happy…am I not making you happy?"

"Ginny, it's not that," he had said for the thousandth time. "It's the war…"

"The war is over, honey."

"Not in me, it's not," he had mumbled. That was the end of their conversation, the one sentence that always ended everything.

Harry thought about the losses he had gone through once again. Hermione, Seamus, and Fred had died at the hands of the Death Eaters. Ron was still in that damn coma; Neville, Dean, and the rest of there group had still never been found. And Harry couldn't even think of what happened to Lupin…Too many nightmares…

Harry heard Ginny coming outside, and looked at her.

"It's time for dinner, Harry," she said tenderly. He nodded. "George is here too. He decided to visit…Is that okay? I know how sensitive you are about Fred, and…"

"No, I'll be fine…" Harry said, walking past her to see his son, William, and George sitting there, George levitating William's food. Harry felt so many emotions at the sight of this…Happiness…Fear…Sadness…But mostly depression. George looked at Harry, who was standing in the door.

"Hey, Harry! How's it going? Are you okay? Healthy?"

"Merlin, George, you ask way too many questions!" Harry said, smiling. "I'm good. Fine. And I have fantastic health." George smiled.

"How's my nephew? Getting good grades?"

William smiled cheerfully. "I'm in kindergarten. You barely get grades!" Everyone laughed at that, then sat down to have meatloaf.

After dinner, Ginny put William to bed, and George and Harry went into the living room to talk.

"How are you for real, Harry? I can tell that the war is still troubling you." Harry sighed.

"You were always the more observant twin," Harry muttered, making George grimace (he didn't like talking about Fred very much). "I'm just having one of my spells…"

"You're depressed again, aren't you?" Harry nodded, and George sighed.

"Me too. Just been thinking about everyone…"

"Yeah. How's Ron? He's been in that coma for way too long," Harry said. 'Five years, in fact,' he added in his head. George looked back at the empty hall to see if Ginny was done tucking in William yet, and, seeing that she wasn't, he said, "I'll tell you in a minuet."

As George went off to get Ginny, Harry's heart flew up into his throat. He was nervous.

'Was Ron alright? Was he awake now? Oh, I hope to Merlin he is…' Harry thought over and over until Ginny and George came back into the living room. Ginny was pale, and Harry noticed that she was shaking; she must've been nervous too.

"Okay, Ginny…Harry. Ron, as you know, was in a coma for very long. Five years we have waited for him to wake up. He means a lot to everyone in the family, including you, Harry. I am here to tell you this, before anyone else has the chance too. Ron…" George choaked up. "R-Ron…has…he died at eleven fifty five last night." He started to cry, as did Ginny. Harry just sat there in a stunned state.

"He's…dead. My best mate is dead. What did they do? Cut off his life support?"

"Yes; it was in his living will. He…he said that if he was on live support for more than a year, we should shut it off. Mum just now gave in," George said, wiping the tears from his face. Harry looked away, then stood up and walked silently to his bedroom. Ginny tried calling him back, but he couldn't hear her over his building emotions.

He walked into his room, shut the door, sat down with his back against it, and cried violently.

A/N: SADD. Well…it's finally over. Tell me what you think.


	2. Despair

A/N: I got the best flame ever for 'Depression'! It is so funny; go look at it in the 'Reviews'. It should be the second one. I think I'm also going to put this as Chapter Two for 'Depression', because I really don't know how to write despair…Oh well. Time to lengthen this story!

DISCLAIMER: If I was in charge of this Harry Potter bookness, this would never ever happen!

Harry ignored Ginny, who was outside of the bedroom.

"Harry James Potter, let me in! I need to go to sleep too!"

"Ginny, you might just want to sleep somewhere else tonight…I mean…that _was_ his best mate…"

"He was my bloody brother, and I'm not as upset as he is!"

"Then there's something wrong with you," Harry shouted through the door. Ginny cursed and tried to open the door again with Alohomora.

"That's not going to work, Ginny, you've tried it loads of times already," George stated.

Harry, meanwhile, was still crying over the fact that everyone he loved (besides the two standing outside and the one asleep already) was dead. Ron had just died after a five year coma that Harry was sure he would come out of. The others had died only a few years ago, and Harry was still not over that, so he was wallowing in a even bigger pit of despair.

He heard Ginny yell at George, something incoherent, and stomp off, most likely going to sleep on the couch. George huffed and went back to the back room. Harry then got up and went to the kitchen (which was not near the living room at all, unlike most houses). He tried to find something to eat; all that crying had made him hungry. But he finally gave up, thinking too much of the same thing: 'Ron is dead. Hermione is dead. Everyone is dead. I should be dead, too.' Harry looked at the knife rack, but as soon as the thought came into his head, it went back out again.

"No way am I doing _that_," He said out loud. Realizing how loud he was, he decided to keep all monologue inside of his head.

'If I did that, I'd go crazy with it. And Ginny would kill me! Ah, but I want too…but I shouldn't, so I won't. I'll just end up like everyone else…I'll be dead for no reason.' Just then, he heard footsteps. Being the master of stealth, he, quickly and quietly, got back into his room unnoticed. He sank onto his empty bed, a bed that should be filled with himself and his lover, his wife. But she needed time, just like Harry. Maybe not so much though.

_Knock knock. _

"Who is it?" Harry said groggily. The door opened, and William walked in, confusion written everywhere on his pale little face.

"What's going on?" he asked his father, crawling up next to him. "I heard the yelling and stuff." Harry felt horrible. He was going to have to tell him now, or suffer later.

"Er…well, your mother and I were going to tell you this next morning, but I guess that since you're up, I should just tell you. Your Uncle Ron…you know the one who was asleep for a long time?" William nodded. "Well…this is really hard…he…" Harry started to choke up. "…He died yesterday. I'm sorry." William started to cry.

"I barely knew him, too!" he exclaimed. "He's been asleep ever since I was born, right?"

Harry nodded and hugged William. "I'm sorry that you never got to meet him, Will. He was a very funny, nice, and wonderful person. I…I loved your Uncle Ron like the brother I never had."

"I know, Daddy. I can tell," William said, looking up into Harry's puffy eyes.

Harry smiled sadly. "For a five year old, you are very smart and mature. You act like one of my best friends…she's died too."

"Who was that?" William asked.

"Hermione. She was a wonderfully talented girl. She had very bushy hair, and…well, I have a picture of her right here, look." Harry showed William her picture.

"She looks silly," he said, smiling.

Harry smiled a real smile. "Well, that's not nice to say. That would've been your Aunt, if Ron hadn't…fallen asleep. He was going to ask her to marry him."

"Wow. What about your other friends? Did they die too?"

Harry sat up all night telling William about his life before and during the war; about all of his friends, his family, everything he could think of that he could censor for the little five year old's ears. After he was done, he could see that William was too tired to move.

"How's about you sleep in here tonight?" Harry offered. "I bet this bed is way more comfy than yours."

"I bet it is…It's bigger. Is it okay that I sleep in here?"

"Yeah, I need company anyway. You're great company, so I would like it if you stayed."

"Okay," William said, smiling. Harry smiled back. He knew that his son was great, but in reality, his son could work wonders…and he was only five!

'I can only imagine what he'll accomplish later in life,' Harry thought as he drifted off to sleep, feeling more comfort than he had for awhile.

A/N: I love William Potter! He should have his own story (JKR I made a new character!!!) lol. I can imagine him missing one tooth, and being sorter than average, and having tons of freckles and messy dark red hair…AWW he's a cutie!


End file.
